AVS: Alian Vs, Shinobi
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: You have Alian VS. Preditor, now you have Alian VS. Shinobi! What happens when The ship from Alian 4 crashes in Konoha? Even the Akatsuki are a little freaked out. Acid for blood doesn't mix well with Shurikan and Kunai!
1. Chapter 1

A/N yo! This idea is kind of odd. Believe it or not I got this idea while talking to my friend Zenziegan over the phone. One second we're talking about Dawn Of War the next we're talking about AVP then we're talking about Fanfiction! The idea kind of whacked me in the head, along with my bedroom door. Any way here's the disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or AVP: Alian's Vs. Prediter. Ok :)

- - - - - - -

_**(Take off from Alian's IV: Resurrection, after the Alian infested ship crashes on Earth)**_

**Chapter One: **_**Fearful Encounter...**_

Tsunade sighed as she went over yet another complaint. Ever since that strange Earthquake people have been fussing over things like damaged property and missing pets. Shizune had said something about even Jiraiya freaking out when it happened.

**Flash Back:**

_Tsunade was sitting in her office with Hatake Kakashi and his team, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. They had just come back from their mission in Wave. It was a D-rank mission, but due to the encounter with Zabuza Momochi it became a C-rank. Kakashi was explaining how well his team went against such a powerful enemy. Their first time in a real life or death situasion. And they only returned with minor injuries! Well, except Sasuke, he might as well have been a pin cushion. Any way the report they had handed in explained it all, well except Naruto's...miss hap with the seal. Kakashi was worried about it, but he wasn't going to say anything just yet._

"_Are you sure you don't want a break? I mean, you did take on an S-class criminal and survive." Naruto blinked._

"_So he was an S-class? Wow, are all S-class criminals so weak?" Kakashi glared at Naruto with his one eye._

"_Naruto, don't go gloating around like that, there are far worse S-class out there, some even I can't hold my own against." Naruto looked doubtful for a moment._

"_Oh yeah, name me one!" Kakashi blinked. Ok this wasn't the best thing to tell a thirteen year old. He was about to answer but oddly enough Sasuke beat him to it. Not what he was going to say but, good example._

"_Itachi Uchiha." he said simply. Kakashi frowned. He said it without even glaring or twitching with anger. Odd. Naruto raised a brow._

"_Bah, I could kick his ass with one hand tied behind my back, Believe it!" Sasuke twitched at that one though. _

"_What ever dobe." _

"_Hey! Don't call me that Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Well you stop calling me __**that**__!"_

"_Why? It's what you are"_

"_And your a Dobe!"_

"_Oh yeah, well how about we settle this with Kunai rather then our mouths!"_

"_You just read my mind!"_

"_WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" shouted Tsunade as she cracked both boys over the head with a thick book._

"_He started it!" shouted Naruto as he rubbed his head._

"_I don't care! This is my office, and I won't stand for-" 'CRASH!' suddenly the room started shaking uncontrollably. Naruto was thrown sideways into Sasuke as the ceiling caved in. Sakura was pulled out of the way by Tsunade as she jumped out the window, leaving Kakashi to get the two boys. Sakura stood up rubbing her butt._

"_What the heck was that?"_

"_I don't know, an Earthquake maybe?"_

"_But there hasn't been an Earthquake in Konoha for over thirty years." said Kakashi as he appeared next to Sakura, with Sasuke and Naruto beside him, covered head to toe in dust. Tsunade looked around, ever one was on the streets looking around. Children were crying and some dogs were barking._

"_I don't think it was an Earthquake, it was to sudden, and it didn't last very long...maybe it was some kind of impact." Kakashi blinked._

"_From what?"_

"_I don't know...I'll get some ANBU to look around."_

**End Flash Back:**

That was almost three weeks ago. Her ANBU hadn't found anything out of the ordinary near the village, but she had heard a rumor that one of the great Mountain Ranges had been completely leveled. But by what? She had sent a team down to investigate the rumor, and found a huge hole. More like a huge crater big enough to chuck all the tailed demons in and have plenty of room.

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade looked up from her paper work to see Shizune leaning through the door looking terrified.

"What is it?" she asked as she put down her pen.

"I think you should come see this now! Asume's ANBU team came back, but Asume's got something attached to his face!" Tsunade frowned.

"What kind of thing?" Shizune shook her head.

"We don't know just come quickly he's not moving!" Tsunade jumped over her desk and followed Shizune down the hall and to the Hospital when they reached their destination she saw Asume's team waiting in the waiting room. She made her way to the room she was told and entered, to see a horrific sight. Asume lay motionless in a bed with a group of Medics crowding around him studying the 'thing' attached to his face. She pushed past them and looked him over. She placed a hand on his chest and pulsed chakra into him. She frowned as she looked at the thing.

"This, creature seems to be keeping him alive...he's comatose thats for sure, but this thing is feeding him oxygen..." She placed a finger on what seemed to be it's tail but pulled it back when it tightened slightly. She pulled a scalpel from the tray next to her and moved to cut one of it's legs off but one of the Medics grabbed her hand. "What!" she growled.

"Gomen-nasai Hokage-sama, but we've tried that, and it did more damage then good." Tsunade frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's blood...it seems to be some kind of Acid, it burnt one of our Medics when he tried to cut off one of the legs. We've tried prying it off but it only tightened it's hold on him." Tsunade frowned again as she looked the creature up and down.

"Acid for blood...thats a bloody good defense mechanism...well then how the hell do we he get it off him?" barked Tsunade. Shizune looked hopeless, as did the others.

"We don't know, I guess the only thing we can do is wait..." Tsunade sighed as she dropped the scalpel back on the tray.

"Then wait we will do...I want to be the first to know if anything changes got it!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Tsunade stormed out of the room and rushed back to her office in the tower. Where she stayed for the next three hours.

"Bloody hell! What in Kami's name is going on in this place! First the Earthquake, then the crater, and now this! Gah!" Kakashi had the misfortune to 'poof' into the room just in time to receive a chair to the head.

"What the? Kakashi what the hell do you want now! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a stress relief!" Kakashi didn't make some crack remark like she had half expected him to, instead he remained serious. Well, with a serious expression anyways. Tsunade noticed this. "What is it?"

"Asume is awake and well...the thing that attached itself to him is dead..." Tsunade sighed in relief.

"Then why so serious, this is good news isn't it?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, but, I can't shake this feeling that something terrible is about to happen. Something horrific..." Tsunade rolled her eyes, ok she'll play along.

"What kind of terrible and horrific?" she asked thinking he was only screwing around. Kakashi frowned, the same serious look in his eye.

"Like worse then the Uchiha Massacre." Tsunade blinked.

"Your not joking are you?" Kakashi glared.

"Why would I at a time like this!" Tsunade turned serious.

"What gave you this feeling?"

"The minute that thing came off Asume... it just...seems off, I can't explain it." Tsunade looked at Kakashi for a moment.

"Lets go see him, I want to know what happened out there." Kakashi nodded and they teleported to the Hospital front office. When Tsunade and Kakashi entered the room Asume was in they were greeted with Asume sitting upright in bed, looking as right as rain. Tsunade stood next to his bed and looked him up and down. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Asume sighed.

"Well actually I feel great, I've never felt better." Tsunade frowned.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Asume blinked, then looked thoughtful.

"I sent my team to take a look outside the perimeter while I went inside to look. When they reported negative I told them to wait outside, I continued to search the area until I came across some kind of remains...of what I'm not that sure, but it looked like some kind of...I don't know some kind of Mobil structure..." Tsunade frowned.

"Your first mistake was going in alone, you know the rules, thats why you have a team. Now, go on." Asume nodded.

"I looked around some more and came across, some kind of nest. And there were all these, eggs I think they were. What had left them there was no where in sight. When I stepped up to get a closer look at one, it opened. Then, nothing, that's it." Tsunade thought for a moment, then turned to one of the Medics and ushered him outside and down the hall with Kakashi.

"So this thing, it just, fell off and died?"

"Yes ma'am, we studied it and found out a few things, but nothing as to what it is though."

"What did you find out?"

"Well it has Acid for blood we all know that...It has a strong exo skeleton, what ever it is...was it was tough. It also had some kind of tube in it's center, like some kind of delivery tube..." Tsunade froze.

"Have you checked Asume for any possible intruders?" The Medic froze as well.

"Uh, no ma'am, we didn't think to..."

"You moron! If it has some kind of delivery tube then don't you think it would have done a lot more the just waste it's time sticking around!" The Medic jumped at her sudden yell. Tsunade turned back and made her way back to the room only to see something she was not expecting. Asume was covered in his own blood, and there was a gapping hole in his chest. "What the hell!" she shouted as she rushed to Asume and checked his pulse. Nothing. "FUCK!" she was about to attempt to revive him but realized the wound was to great. She studied it for a moment and noticed that the ribs were bent out wards. When Kakashi arrived he had to take a re-take at the scene displayed before him.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, shocked clear in his voice. Tsunade on the other hand looked as calm as ever. Though he new better.

"Put all ANBU units on high alert." Kakashi blinked.

"What?"

"Some things out there. What ever it was it came out of Asume...that thing that attached to him, was like some kind of delivery system for it. And if his report is accurate. Then there are a lot more...possibly hundreds more." Kakashi frowned as he bowed and left to fulfill his order. He would not mourn the death of his friend, he was done mourning the deaths of his friends. Obito was the last straw...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sasori, why do you think Leader-sama sent them to help us on our mission? I mean, it's only an investigation it's not like we're going to encounter super Alians or anything yeah?" Asked a blond man with one eye. The red head in question just rolled his eyes.

"You have an over active imagination Deidera." The blond snorted.

"At least I have one yeah!" Again Sasori rolled his emerald eyes.

"Why not go annoy Kisame or Itachi." Deidera looked at the said team slightly ahead of them.

"Nah, Kisame'll probably fill my head with unnecessary bull and Itachi might kill me yeah." Sasori blinked.

"And this stops you why?" Deidera blinked.

"I don't know really, I just prefer to bother you, it's fun yeah." Sasori sweat-dropped.

"You are an idiot you know that?"

"And proud of it yeah!" Shouted the active blond.

"Will you stop saying 'yeah' it's driving me insane!" snapped Sasori. Deidera smirked.

"Will you two hurry up already! We'd like to finish this some time this week!" Shouted a blue man carrying a big katana. The shorter man...kid...teenager...uh...guy walking

g next to him remained silent. As was his facade. Kisame sighed.

"Why the hell did Leader-sama send us with _them_ of all people? They're so...annoying."

"Deidera maybe, but Sasori is as fed up with him as we are." said Itachi as he continued to walk his even pace. Kisame laughed slightly.

"At least your happy, oh wait...that's right you don't do _happy_. You know I've been your partner for five years now, and i've never seen you laugh, smile or even crack a joke. What's with that, usually most eighteen year olds think they're all that. Even at thirteen you were the quite, emotionless gitt you are today!" Said Kisame as he looked Itachi over. He looked the same as all ways, no new style, no new look. Nothing. Just the usual standered Akatsuki uniform and long hair. "You need a hair cut." he said out of the blue. Thats when he saw it, the oh so faint, hardly noticeable twitch on Itachi's right brow.

"And you need to shut up." he said as calm and collective, yet as threateningly and deadly as always. Kisame grumbled something under his breath about someone needing to get laid and so on. Itachi on the other hand had his attention focusing somewhere else. Movement had caught his sharp eyes. He turned his head slightly to get a better look, nothing. _"That's strange...I could have sworn I saw something..."_

"Hey Itachi, what is it?" The Uchiha in question remained silent as he continued to examine the area with his Sharingan. He new he wasn't seeing things, he had seen something, and it was watching them, he could feel it's eyes scanning them. Then he felt it's eyes on him. He looked to the right slightly and saw something black. He stopped, causing the others too as well. Kisame frowned, as he saw Itachi staring off at something. "What is it?" he asked. Itachi didn't answer. What he was seeing was not like anything he had seen in his life time, and he had seen some freaky shit in the five years he had been in the Akatsuki. The 'thing' he was having a staring contest with was large, black and shiny. It was descised in the bushes... He could see it's sharp, needle like teeth glinting in the fading sunlight. Slick drool puddling under it's maw. It's head was long and curved back wards, spines protruding from it's back and a spear tipped tail lashing slowly behind it. Itachi felt a slight lump in his throat. He forced it down as he looked it directly in the eyes. That's when he realized it. This wasn't some kind of demon or animal...it was a born killer...a predator of man... and by the look in it's eyes, he could see it's hunger. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, Kisame noticed Itachi's face, it was oddly pale. "Itachi, are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost." Said Kisame behind him. Itachi felt something different deep in his stomach... it was twisting his insides and filling him with Adrenalin . Fear? Kisame frowned. He grabbed Itachi by the shoulder and spun him around to face him, shaking him slightly. "Itachi! What the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi snapped out of it at that. "Itachi! What did you see?" Itachi blinked a few times, the colour remained gone from his once slightly tanned flesh. He opened his mouth, but shut it again. This confused the others immediately.

"Itachi?" he still didn't answer, his mind was fixed on that image of the 'thing' that had filled him with fear. His head slowly turned back to where it was, he blinked. It was gone. He tore out of Kisame's grip and pulled out his katana. He didn't like fear, he hated it, despised it. And he despised anything that struck fear into his stomach! He dashed into the bush where the creature had sat watching them. Completely confusing, and slightly worrying the others. Kisame and Deidera immediately dashed in after him, eventually followed by Sasori.

Itachi followed the slightly visible trail of odd Chakra at a quick speed. He was confused. Never had he feared anything, not Orochimaru, not his giant snake summon, not even death, but that creature had frozen him stiff to the the spot, and he wanted it dead, so it would never make him feel that feeling again. He could hear Kisame and Deidera shouting out to him behind him, they couldn't keep up with him, he was faster then he thought at the moment, maybe it was the Adrenalin rush he was going through from the sudden near panic attack. He slowed his pace when he suddenly felt it again. He skidded to a halt at the edge of a drop off. He blinked as he kicked a rock near his foot and waited. He watched it fall. Wow, that's a long fall. He turned around to head back to the others, but came face to face with something he wasn't planning on. His eyes narrowed as his breath caught in his throat. The 'thing' from before was crouching right in front of him. He tightened his grip on his katana. He took in the creatures full appearance as the sunlight hit it. He saw sharp talons, a slick and no doubt tough hide, hind legs ready to spring. Wait what! Itachi slowly slid into a battle stance. He raised his katana slightly as he watched the thing before him. Then he just suddenly had the feeling to piss it off. Like saying you are one ugly mother fucker. But that wasn't the sort of thing he'd say, that's more Kisame's line then his. He was about to take a step back when he froze. He turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes widened, there was another one behind him! He turned back to the other one in front of him and thought of a plan. Ok, he can't just run away, he has far to much pride for that, he can't use Tai-jutsu...well he can but against an over grown lizard I don't think it'll work as well.

He stiffened when he felt the one behind him move, he waited a moment, then suddenly ducked as it came flying over his head, in an attempt to pounce on him. Itachi spun on his heal and swung out his katana, cutting it in half through the stomach. He smirked as it fell to the floor, lifeless. But suddenly cried out in pain as something started burning his arm. He pulled off his cloak and looked at his arm. That things blood was burning into his skin. He clenched his jaw shut as he gripped his arm, trying to numb th pain. A pity they didn't have Jutsu to numb out Acid huh? Itachi held out his katana and gasped. The blade had melted away! And the hilt was starting to as well. He dropped what was left of his katana and drew two kunai. Instead of attacking this thing straight on and getting covered in it's blood, why not throw things at it! He threw both kunai as hard as he could, making sure they'd kill the damm thing. Yes, one through the heart and one straight through the head. He watched as it dropped where it sat with a light thud. He watched as it's blood starting leaking onto the stone's under it, he frowned as it started melting them just as it had done his blade. "Acid for blood...painful, yet interesting..." he said as he looked at the severe burn running from his wrist to his elbow. He was about to head back to the others when he suddenly felt something crash into him from behind. He hit the ground with hard thud and growled. He felt sharp talons ripping into his back and shoulders. He bent his leg and kicked it off of him from behind and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge it's tail as it struck where his chest had been. He jumped to his feet and looked around. _"Fuck! I'm surrounded...how many of these things are there!"_ Itachi went to grab more kunai but found none. He looked at where his thigh pouch was supposed to be and found nothing. "What!" he looked around and saw it between the legs of one of the larger lizard like creatures. "I hate these things..." he mumbled as he balanced his odds. He performed several seals and inhaled a deep breath. **"Katon: Immortal fire Phoenix."** (Is that right? I know it! But I can't remember it!) Itachi released his fire jutsu on the lizards, several of them hissed and moved out of the way, others weren't so lucky and were caught in the inferno. Itachi went to inhale again but he was knocked back wards as one of them pounced on him, nocking the air out of him as he hit the ground. He looked up and managed to catch one of it's arms as it tried to cut into his face with it's large talons. It reared it's head and struck downwards. Itachi thrust his arm upwards and caught it's throat with his forearm. He smirked as it stopped moving it's head, but snapped his own head back when what had to be it's tongue lashed out of it's mouth, missing his nose by an inch. (XD) and this picture is when Kisame and the others showed up. To see Itachi lying on the ground with a giant lizard like creature sitting on him trying to bite his face off, and ripping into his arm and chest with it's free clawed hand. While Itachi held it's head at a semi-safe distance and kept a firm lock on it's other clawed hand. He was covered in his own blood and looked pissed off beyond belief.

"Itachi!" Shouted Kisame as he saw more of the creatures approaching.

"It's about fucken time!" snapped Itachi as he released it's hand to move his own under it's jaw, he released it's throat for a second to place his hand above the other. He forced it's head back while pulling it's jaw backwards. There was a sickening crack as Itachi broke it's jaw and neck. He pushed it off him and threw it to the ground. He stood upright but winced as he stretched his wounds. Kisame was not only shocked, but awed as well. One, he had never heard Itachi use the 'F' word before, two he had never heard him raised his voice before, and three he had never seen so much of his blood in one go before! Deidera saw another one of the creatures sprinting towards them. He pulled some clay from his pouch and molded it with his hands. He threw two clay birds at it and smirked when it exploded. Only to shower blood every where. Itachi jumped out of the way, grabbing Deidera by his pony tail and pulling him along as well, Kisame was out of range so he was fine. Deidera glared at Itachi but noticed how it's blood melted the sand and rocks.

"Wow...Thanks yeah..." Itachi nodded slightly then looked at Kisame, who had pretty much pumbled one with his samahada. No blood spilt, just a lot of broken bones. That's when something odd, yet good happened. The rest of the things retreated. Itachi watched them disappear with a sigh. His body was aching, he felt like some one had thrown him through a mincer. Well, with those claws, he might as well had been. Kisame noticed Itachi's wounds, the back of his shirt was slashed to bits and stained with fresh blood, his arm was badly burnt and he had a rather nasty claw shaped slice down his chest. Sasori checked over the body of one of the creatures.

"These creatures...they must have come from the Alian structure in the Mountain's...I heard that's what caused the Earthquake three weeks ago." Kisame snorted.

"So your saying that those things are some kind of Alian? I think they're just some ones pet science project." said Kisame as he kicked one of the dead 'Alians'. Itachi looked over all the dead Alians. There were three he had killed with his own two hands, then there were seven that were killed by his Jutsu, one by Deidera and one by Kisame. All up that makes fourteen...How many more are there?

"We have to report this to Leader-sama...He might want to know that there are Alians with Acid for blood running around his forest..." Sasori nodded.

"But first you need to see a Medic, you look like you just went through a mincer." Itachi's brow twitched slightly. Isn't that what he was just thinking?

"But we don't have any Medics remember." said Deidera as he poked one of the Alians in the head, only to fall backwards when it twitched. Itachi sighed.

"I can treat my own wounds, they're not that bad." Kisame snorted again.

"Give up your pride for one freaken day Itachi! We know your in pain and your standing in a puddle of your own blood! So your coming to the nearest village either walking or over my shoulder." snapped Kisame as he clocked Itachi over the shoulder. Only to apologies when he gasped.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. They were told to wait near the gates for Kakashi, but thats was four hours ago! Sakura was sitting on one of the benches while Naruto was sleeping on one. Sasuke was just leaning against the wall of the gate. Another hour slowly ticked by and still no sensei. "That's it I'm going home." snapped Sasuke as he kicked off the wall and sped home. He wasn't waiting any longer. Naruto watched him go.

"Stupid Teme." he mumbled as he sat up. Sakura just sighed.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sasuke on this one, sensei is always late, but never like this." Naruto nodded.

"I agree...not with Sasuke-teme! With you, he never said it you did." Sakura rolled her emerald eyes.

"We'll give him one more hour, if he's not here by then, then we both can go home." Naruto nodded in agreement. He turned to the gate to see if Kakashi was there only to fall side ways off the bench. Sakura noticed his shock. "What is it?" Naruto bolted upright and looked at the gate, eyes wide. Sakura turned to see what he was seeing. She gasped. Four Akatsuki! Naruto recognized Hoshigaki Kisame walking ahead while who he new as Deidera and a red head supporting...Uchiha Itachi! Naruto hid behind Sakura who was glued to the spot. Itachi seemed to be unconscious while Deidera and the young looking red head had his arms slung oner their shoulders.

Kisame turned his head and saw the Kyuubi brat. He smirked, causing him to duck behind the pink haired girl again. Deidera saw Sakura and waved like the idiot he was. Sasori noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"She's to young for you Deidera." This caused the blond to glare at him.

"I was only saying hello, why do you always jump to assumptions!" Sasori just shook his head as he moved Itachi's arm slightly. He had passed out about an hour back down the track, blood loss more then likely. Sasori had put a Preserving Jutsu on him to keep him alive longer. A Jutsu he only really used to Preserve his puppets while he made them, from living people...so on and so fourth change of subject needed!

"We better hurry, I don't know how much longer my Jutsu will keep him alive, he's lost to much blood."

"And how did that happen pray tell?" Kisame span around from listening to Sasori to see an ANBU squad. And leading them was...Might Guy. Oh how Kisame hated the dude in green spandex!

"None of your concern." snapped Kisame. "We aren't here to start any thing, we just need a Medic." Guy raised a thick brow.

"And why should we help S-class criminals? If Uchiha Itachi dies today then that's one name ticked of our list." Kisame glared at him.

"We have valuable information about a new threat." Sasori caught on to his scheme, while Deidera remained clueless. Guy how ever seemed interested.

"And what threat might that be?" Kisame looked serious, which was not something you see every day.

"A threat that was strong enough to do this to Uchiha Itachi, your Hokage said it himself before he died, he might as well be a Sennin." This caused Guy to frown. Yes he new Itachi could have made Sennin if he had stayed in Konoha and had not done what he did. He thought for a moment.

"Do I have your word as a Shinobi that you will not harm anyone, and that you will leave when he is able?" Kisame nodded. He then looked at the others, who in-turn nodded as well. "Follow me."

"We have to hurry, the Jutsu I put on him can't keep him alive much longer." said Sasori. Guy nodded. He performed several hand seals and with a light poof they we're standing in the Hokage's office. Newly rebuilt! Guy noticed Tsunade sleeping with her head flat on her desk. He cleared his throat. Nothing. Again, she remained asleep. This annoyed Kisame. He stepped forward ignoring the warning glance from Guy and picked up one of the larger and impossibly heavy books on her desk. He raised it and dropped it. It collided with the desk with a loud 'BANG', shocking the Legendary Sucker Sennin into falling backwards off her chair. Guy smirked slightly. Tsunade jumped up and looked around. Her eyes narrowed, she noticed Guy and growled.

"Can you please tell me why there are Four Akatsuki in my office Guy!" Guy remained serious.

"One of their comrades needs Medical assistance." Tsunade glared.

"And why did you comply?" Guy frowned at Tsunade.

"They have very valuable information, and from the state of their friend i'd say it has something to do with our situation." Tsunade raised her brows. She thought for a moment.

"Alright, here." with that she pushed all of the papers and books from her desk and onto the floor, she had had a lot of practice doing that. Kisame nodded to Deidera and Sasori. The stepped forward and lay Itachi over the desk. Tsunade had to take a re-take at that. She blinked at his state. There was already a puddle of blood dripping off her desk, his shirt was torn in several places, blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and he had a bad burn running up his forearm. She picked up his injured arm and examined the burn. She frowned. "What caused this burn?" she asked. Kisame frowned.

"The creature he encountered...it had some kind of Acid for blood..." Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What did it look like?" Kisame frowned again.

"Help him first!" he snapped. Tsunade nodded. She tore off what was left of his shirt and placed a hand over his chest, where the claw shaped gash was. She pulsed Chakra into his wound and healed it. She moved onto the other wounds and healed them as well. When she was done healing the burn, which oddly enough didn't leave a scar she looked back up at Kisame.

"He'll be fine, he just needs a couple days rest, it's a good thing you got him here when you did...well...for you anyways... another hour or so and he would have died." Kisame sighed, as did Deidera. Sasori was to busy scratching something down on a piece of paper he had found.

"Here, this is what attacked him." he said as he handed the blond woman the paper. She looked at him for a moment, then to the paper. She blinked. It looked like a lizard of some kind. It had a long head that curved backwards, a long sharp tail, powerful hind legs...a powerful jaw and sharp talons and teeth. She even noticed it's mouth was open slightly, and what looked like another, smaller mouth poking out. She checked it over and blinked.

"Acid blood you say?" Kisame nodded.

"Have you found something like this before?" Tsunade nodded.

"Not one like this though...wait a minute...this must be the adult form of what killed Asume..." she mumbled. Kisame frowned.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade looked back to Itachi suddenly.

"Did anything attach itself to his face?" she asked quickly. Kisame shook his head.

"Well, we only caught up with him a while later, he was already covered in wounds by the time we did catch up. Why?" Tsunade frowned.

"This creature...This Alian, this is the Adult form of it...one of our ANBU captains was bought back with something attached to his face...he was comatose for a few hours, then it just fell off and died...he was fine for a while. Then it killed him. It was inside of him, it forced it's way out of his rip cage..." Kisame winced.

"Ouch..." he mumbled. Tsunade turned back to Itachi felt around his throat. She moved down and pressed her fingers in his chest, feeling around for anything that shouldn't't be there. She sighed.

"Well, he seems fine. There doesn't't seem to be one in him..." Thats about when Kakashi popped itno the room. The first thing he saw was Uchiha Itachi lying on Tsunade's desk shirtless and out cold.

"What the hell is he doing here!" he shouted. Only to turn and see the three other Akatsuki.

"Calm down Kakashi, their fine...they just bought in a wounded comrade." Kakashi blinked.

"Uchiha Itachi wounded? Am I hearing things? I thought you said Itachi was wounded." Tsunade moved out of the way for Kakashi to see Itachi. He blinked.

"Who? No, what the hell did this? Orochimaru?"

"Ha, we wish." snapped Kisame. Kakashi blinked.

"This is what attacked him, according to these three there were a lot of them." She handed Kakashi the picture, he blinked a few times.

"Is it related to what killed Asume?" Tsunade nodded.

"In fact, it _is_ what killed him, only this is the Adult form of what burst from his chest." Kakashi raised a brow.

"Oh god he doesn't have one in him to does he?" Tsunade blinked.

"You care?"

"No, it's just, the last thing we need is one of those things running around with the Sharingan." Tsunade looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we found something out from our little friend in the Lab. It absorbs the D.N.A of the Hoste. So if one were to pop out of you then it would have your strength." Tsunade blinked, then rested a hand over her chest.

"Uh please don't say that." she mumbled as she pictured the scene. "Ok, back to the topic at hand. We'll put him in a locked room at the end of the hall, no one but me and you three are allowed access to it. Though I think it best you stay in there with him, two reasons being, I don't want people to see you here and two I don't want him waking up and freaking out." Kisame nodded.

"When he does wake up, we'll leave." Tsunade nodded.

"Good..."

A/N what did you think? If you want me to update I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! any way thanx for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yo...coming to you from my brothers room...WHICH STINKS! My computer was lent out by mother dearest. So now I have to use my bro's! And his room is an outside room! No fan, only one window, not allowed to put the aircon on...and it smells like dirty clothes and lazy brother. Eww! The only good things about it is, one, his computer has cool music and games. And I get me time!... Ok on with the chapter. Oh and of caurse a few people with act OOC ok. And some IC! (in character) Oh and if you come across any thing like computers and sites on Alian info, just go with it. Because in a way, this is my version a fifth Alian movie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alian Vs prediter!

_Last Time:_

"_Uh please don't say that." she mumbled as she pictured the scene. "Ok, back to the topic at hand. We'll put him in a locked room at the end of the hall, no one but me and you three are allowed access to it. Though I think it best you stay in there with him, two reasons being, I don't want people to see you here and two I don't want him waking up and freaking out." Kisame nodded._

"_When he does wake up, we'll leave." Tsunade nodded._

"_Good..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter two: **_**Memories...**_

Three days have passed since Itachi was healed by Tsunade, and he was yet to wake up. Kisame rocked backwards on his chair in the corner. He was bored, he wanted a drink, he wanted to sleep in his own bed. He hated this place, their freedom was limited to either the hallway or the caffeteeria. Sasori was quite happy where he was, sitting cross legged on the floor meditating or what ever. Deidera was sitting in the corner making a clay sculpture...of what was yet to be identified. Kisame sighed in annoyance. His eyes drifted to the bed where Itachi lay still unconsious. He hadn't moved or even twitched in the last three days. He had sent word back to HQ about their situasion. Leader-sama was slightly flabberghasted about Itachi's condition. Then he was pissed that there was some freaky Alian reptile running loose in his territory, then he was confused as to why Leaf would allow their being there. Espesually after what Itachi pulled five years ago. Kisame turned his eyes to the ceiling. Boredom had taken over, again. He was about to ask Sasori something but the sudden blast of movement out side the door caused him to fall backwards in his chair. Deidera snickered but blinked when he heard yelling. Sasori to was a bit surprised. Kisame listened for a moment then paled slightly. Great, just what they needed.

Out side:

"Why the hell wasn't I told!" shouted a young Chuunin. (Don't care what ago or rank he is all I remember is that's he's thirteen and he's a Genin, but I like Chuunin better so nya!)

"You weren't told for three reasons Sasuke, one being because we new this is how you would react, two it really doesn't concern you and three...we didn't think at the time..." Sasuke's brow twitched.

"In plain Tsunade that means you forgot two things, one he's my brother and two it's my right to slit his throat." Tsunade's eye twicthed uncontrollably.

"Why can't you just be a normal little brother and bother him about things like puberty." this caused even Kisame to piss himself laughing. Sasuke's face lit up.

"Why can't you just treat him like a criminal! And me like a Ninja! Not a little kid!"

"And why can't you just keep your voice down?" this caused everyone to go quiet. Kisame looked at the bed, to find it empty. He blinked. Then jumped slightly when he felt something being pulled out from behind him. He turned around to see Itachi pulling his cloak out from under him. As it was on the back of the chair he was sitting on. He stood up and blinked.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Itachi pulled on his cloak. Which had a hole burnt into the sleeve, where his arm had been burnt.

"Numb, but fine." he said as he fixed up his hair, which was starting to fall out if it's tie

(No! Never the hair! Don't touch the hair!...What?)

"What's going on? Besides my brother trying to break down the door." he asked as he leaned on the wall. Kisame rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you've been out for three days, the Hokage managed to heal you, she said you could have died." Itachi released his breath in a slight laugh.

"Why couldn't I?" he asked himself. Kisame seemed confused at that. Itachi walked towards the door.

"Come on, lets get back to Head quarters. I'm sure Pein is eager to bite my head off." Kisame laughed. Itachi opened the door and stepped out, to be greeted by a funny sight. Kakashi had Sasuke in a head lock with a scroll shoved in his mouth. Itachi would have balled over laughing if he did that sort of thing, but instead he just smirked. This pissing Sasuke off even more drove him to kick poor Kakashi straight in the crutch. Itachi spun around and caught Sasuke's chakra filled fist easily. Then side stepped his kick and grabbed his foot. Putting Sasuke in an awkward possition.

"What now little brother?" He said smirking. Sasuke glared at him.

"Why can't you just roll over and die?" Itachi blinked.

"Trust me Sasuke I have tried." Sasuke blinked at that one, huh? Itachi pulled Sasuke's fist to the side and released his foot, sending his own kick into Sasuke's stomach, launching him back down the hall and through the door to the room he had been in. If Deidera hadn't done matrix and ducked he would have met him half way. Kisame laughed.

"Deidera your an idiot." he said as he snickered. Deidera just stuck his tongue out. Sasori just clocked him upside the head. Itachi shook his head slightly and turned to leave. Only to run into Tsunade. Litterally. Tsunade looked Itachi up and down.

"Are you in any condition to leave?" Itachi blinked.

"Does it matter?" Tsunade glared.

"Do I even get a 'thank you for saving my ass'?" Itachi raised a thin brow. Then bowed slightly. Ok, Tsunade was expecting him to smirk and walk away, not bow! Kisame walked passed him followed by Deidera and Sasori. Itachi stood upright and and followed them. Sasuke stumbled out of the room and watched him leave. He whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth and growled.

"Bastard." he muttered. Tsunade turned at him and sighed.

"I understand what he did to you Sasuke but, he is your brother." Sasuke turned a full bolt glare at her, sharingan and all.

"Don't you dare! I know what your saying and I will never forgive him. If you weren't here I would have slit his throat while he slept." Tsunade sighed again as she folded her arms.

"Have you really fallen that low Sasuke? Ever since your fight with Orochimaru you've been, different." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm out of here, I've had it with this place." Tsunade frowned as she watched him leave. She had three feelings. One, a worry that he would go after Itachi. The second was that he might do something stupid, and the third was what he said, what did he mean by 'out of here'. Tsunade sighed again, this had been a long three days.

- - - - - - - -

Sasuke growled as he sped towards the gates. "I have to beat him there, It's now or never, this has to end." he growled out.

Itachi and the three other Akatsuki had almost reached the gates. They had to explain things to several ANBU groups, they didn't belive them of caurse, but thankfully Kakashi had showd up and...helped out. Itachi was about to follow the others who had taken off at ninja speed when he saw Sasuke speeding fall bolt towards him. He sighed as he closed his crimson eyes.

"When will you learn Sasuke." he muttered. To stay and fight, or to head back to HQ...choices choices...Itachi chose the first. He needed to drill some things into Sasuke's head before he left. He noticed how much Sasuke's speed had improved, he also noticed that he had obtained the second level of the Sharingan. "But will it be enough?" he muttered to himself. He saw Sasuke perform several hand seals. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Itachi shook his head. "Chidori again? Has Kakashi taught you nothing?" Itachi moved to counter the oncoming assult but a familier hiss behind him made him faulter dramaticaly.

Sasuke noticed Itachi's face pale slightly. He watched as he moved to counter him but he suddenly looked behind him. _"What the?" _Sasuke thrust his arm forward at Itachi hitting him right in the chest with the Chidori, he smirked, then growled when he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. "You and your bloody Clones, can't you just stay and fight like a man!" shouted Sasuke as he looked around for his older brother. His attention snapped to the left when he heard movement. He drew a kunai and pegged it into a tree, hitting something that was for sure because it shrieked out in pain. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when a large black reptile looking thing fell from the tree. He blinked. "What the hell is that?" he breathed staring at it. He walked up to it and bent down, he poked it's head with the hilt of another kunai. He fell backwards onto his butt when it suddenly started struggling. It reared it's head back and jumped at him. Sasuke clenched his jaw shut as he held his arms up with two kunai and caught it before it hit him. He winced when one of it's claws cut into his shoulder. He raised his knee and booted it in the stomach, throwing it back slightly. He raised his kunai and threw it, aiming for it's head. His eyes widdened a fraction when it jumped out of the way, he drew another kunai just in time to block it's tail. He grabbed its tail and cut into it with his kunai. He then pulsed charkra into his fist and punched it ontop of it's head. He stumbled backwards and watched as it stood, faultering a few time. It sat back on it's haunches and raised it's head. It then flung it's tail at him. Sasuke smirked as it missed, but some of it's blood landed on his ankle. He cried out as he suddenly felt a hot burning sensation in his ankle. He stumbled backwards and fell, he looked at his ankle and saw blood pouring over the ground, and his flesh burning away.

He looked up just in time to see the creature lunge at him. Then it all seemed to play out in slow motion as it tore through his throat. Blood splattered the ground as his body hit the ground with a lifeless thud... Nah just kidding that diddn't happen! XD Ah-hem, this is what happens.

It all seemed to play out in slow motion as the creature flew through the air, straight at him. Then a black and red blur seemed to block it all out. He heard the sound of metel cutting flesh then the sound of blood splattering the floor. Then he felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried away. Then nothing. (HAHA! Ok, to 'nothing', he passed out from the pain. Hell wouldn't you if your ankle was being burnt by acid! I would)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness...that's all he could see... was he dead? No, his body was aching like hell, and his ankle felt completely numb. So he couldn't be. Then he heard voices, though they sounded distant, like they were far away. Though he new better, it was his mind waking up.

"And here I was thinking you were heartless. HA!"

"I had no choice, it was either bring him here or watch that thing tare him apart." He recognised that voice. It was Itachi's! He wanted to open his eyes and glare at the bastard, but he couldn't. He had the sudden urge to pass out again, and that's what he did.

"You know if Leader-sama hear's about this he's gona flip."

"He won't...He'll just hold me responsible for any damage he does." Kisame laughed.

"Have fun then, I'm gonna go get some Sake! Want some?"

"Two things. No I hate the taste, and two I'm to young to drink. The age is 21 not 18 remember." Kisame cracked up laughing.

"Oh Kami! Hahahaha! Sorry that's classic! Hahaha...-inhales deeply -Hahahahahahaha!!!!!! Since when does -Ha- the great -Ha- Uchiha Itachi abide by laws like that?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Since I hate drinking and having a hang over in the morning and...Could you stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some kid..." Kisame suddenly pulled Itachi into a nugy.

"Aww you'll always be Akatsuki's munchkin!" This caused Itachi to rear back and punch him one in the face. Nocking him out cold. He grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door, he threw him into the hallway and dusted his hands off.

"Never touch my hair, never call me a 'munchkin' and never...come in my room again...And you've already been into the Sake." with that he slammed his door shut on Kisame's head. He turned back around and walked over to his desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down, he leaned back and kicked his feet up onto the desk. He sat there for a while just staring at the ceiling, thinking about anything that crossed his mind. Eventually he fell asleep like that, rocking back on his chair with his feet up on his desk. Real professional.

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. He opening his black eyes and looked at the ceiling. It looked like a cave ceiling. He turned his head to the left and found a wall, the same texture as the ceiling. He blinked, he turned his head to the right and blinked again. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light but when they did they narrowed. There, not even five feet from him wa Itachi! Sleeping? Sasuke had to take a re-take at his position. How the hell could anyone sleep like that. Rocking on a chair... Sasuke was surprised he hadn't fallen over yet. He sat up slowly ignoring the throbbing in his ankle. He looked at it and found it heavily bandaged, he frowned. Itachi hadn't saved hm, had he? His mind wondered back to the battle with that, creature thing...he did remember a black and red blur come in between him and the airborn thing. Red and black, and Akatsuki cloak? He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The first thing he took into account was the door, if he needed a quick exit then he new where it was. He looked around the rest of the room. Then he realized where he was...well, three idea's. One, he was underground due to the cave like walls and ceiling. Two...ITACHI'S BEDROOM! And if that's the case...then he's in the Akatsuki Head Quaters!!!! his head darted back to Itachi, who was still sleeping. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He always did sleep like a log, though he had heard from Kakashi that when in hostile territory he would snap awake at the sound of a pin drop. But he was in his own room, so he would be dead to the world wouldn't he? Well, Sasuke was game enough to test his theory. Instead he removed the black sheets covering his form and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Though, unknown to Sasuke, as soon as his feet touched the floor Itachi's coal black eyes snapped open. Without moving his head Itachi looked at Sasuke. He was awake...and he was examining his wounded ankle. He would guess he new where he was and who was 'sleeping' just feet from him. Itachi watched him stand. He limped slightly, testing his ankle to see how much weight he could put on it. He limped to the door, careful not to make any noise. As soon as his fingers touched the door handle there was an odd growl. Sasuke froze.

(Ok people this may seem odd, but I thought Itachi needed a pet! And I couldn't exactly give him a cat now could I...well, not an ordinary house cat anyway! I love this kind of cat!)

He turned his head slowly, only to blink...why...In Kami's name, would Itachi keep a PANTHER IN HIS ROOM! (Mmm Panther. Black, cool roar, love 'em!) Sasuke moved to draw a Kunai, he found the pouch, but no Kunai. He slowly looked around the room, he saw them sitting by Itachi's feet on the desk. He mentally gulped. He turned his attention back to the huge black cat crouching at the foot of the bed. He slowly edged away towards the desk, towards Itachi... who was watching his every move with amusment. He new Fraya wouldn't attack Sasuke, she only attacked Tobi and Deidera. And anyone who tried to hurt her master. Sasuke reached for a kunai, only to have a heart attack when Itachi's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. He glared at Itachi, who still had his eyes shut. He blinked...

"Don't even think about it, even touch her and I'll kill you...If she doesn't beat me to it." he muttered as he opened his still coal black eyes to look at Sasuke, who was looking quite pale. Itachi couldn't help but laugh slightly. He looked about ready to have a heart attack, if he hadn't already. Sasuke tried to snatch his hand back but Itachi's grip was to tight. So instead he said.

"Why did you save me?" This was said with a little more venom then nessecary. Itachi let his hand go and leaned forward, putting all four legs of the chair back on the ground.

"Not even a thank you, Hn." Itachi stood and walked around Sasuke, who was watching his every move. Itachi walked over to Fraya (That's pronounced Fra-ya. As in Laya on star Wars, but with Fr) who met him half way and rubbed against his legs. Itachi scratched her along her back and walked to the door. "Don't go any where, several others don't know your here, so they might kill you if I'm not there." Sasuke blinked.

"Answer my question Itachi." Itachi stopped half way out the door. He thought for a moment.

"How are you going to kill me if you get killed by one of those Alians?" Sasuke blinked, Alians? With that Itachi closed the door behind him and left to report to Pein. Sasuke stood there watching the door for a moment. Then a sudden presure against his hip made him blink, him being shorter then Itachi. Sasuke looked down to see Fraya nuzzling his hand. He blinked, either this cat was confusing him with Itachi or, it liked him. He bent down and scratched her under her chin. Ok, for a prediter this cat was quite tame... Sasuke still couldn't help but smirk, two reasons being, Itachi had an over size cat for a pet, and two he could actually touch it without it biting him. Anything Itachi used to bring home wether it was a dog or an injurd bird, they always bit him one way or another! Sasuke stood again and looked to the door, he grabbed his kunai and put them in the pouch. He opened the door completely ignoring Itachi's warning and sprinted down the hall. Fraya sitting in the doorway watching him leave.

Sasuke stopped at a corner and pered around it, clear. He darted down that hall, limping slightly as he came to another halt. He froze. He could hear voices, and they were coming closer. He looked up and down the hall and around the corner, only to see a tall guy with silver hair combed back with way to much gel and a woman with blue hair held up in a bun. His mind raced, thinking of a way to escape with out being found out. Then an idea came to mind, oh how he hate himself at the moment. He performed the nessecary seals and in Sasuke's place stood Itachi. He looked himself over for a minute making sure he got it right and inhaled deeply. After calming his nerves Itachi-Sasuke walked around the corner, his face completely devoid of emotion, something he had practise at.

"Itachi? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Leader-sama?" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I was." he said simply, trying to keep his sentences short and to the point. Konan blinked.

"Ok, Hidan and I are heading to the sparing fields, care to join?"

"No, I have other things to take care of." With that he walked passed them. Hidan snorted.

"Hm, arse hole." with that they continued to their distination. Itachi-Sasuke sighed as he rounded the corner. Only to almost run into a guy with a huge fly trap for a head.

"_Shit, this is that grass Nin Zetsu!"_ Zetsu looked at Itachi, his dark side taking over.

"Watch it Uchiha." He growled. Itachi-Sasuke glared, why are all Grass Nin's so...full of themselves? Itachi-Sasuke pushed passed the Grass Nin and continued to look for an exit. If one existed. Then he saw it, a stair case going up. The Akatsuki HQ was underground, so to get out, go up. He moved to climb the stairs and leave this place when a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Why can't you just do as your told?" Sasuke span around to see the real Itachi standing with his arms folded and a look that Sasuke hadn't seen in Six years. A look an older brother would give his younger brother if he was caught up after bed time. HA! Sasuke glared.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Itachi sighed as he dropped his expression. He opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut in beofre him.

"So, when you say he won't cause any trouble you mean he will." Itachi turned to see the one man he actually hated. Pein... the Leader yes. But he still had no respect for the bastard. Sasuke blinked. "When I hear something like that Uchiha I expect it to be so, and yet here he is running around in a henge trying to escape." Sasuke glared.

"Well if you don't like my being here, then let me go before I kick your ass." snapped Sasuke, venom playing out in every word. Pein smirked.

"Such arigance, it must run in the family." Said Pein as he glared at Itachi. "Get him out of my sight before I kill you both." he snapped as he walked the other way. Itachi watched him leave, a hard glare plastered to his face. When he was out of sight he looked at Sasuke, who was still watching the hall Pein had vanished through. He sighed as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

"Why can't you just do as your told." Sasuke blinked. Why in hell was he still there anyway, he could have bolted up the stairs while they had their glaring contest. And why in hell wasn't he at Itachi's throat? He looked at Itachi, who looked deep in thought. He desided to take advantage of his thinking. He slowly edged towards the stairs, he turned and began accending, only to twitch when a firm hand grabbed his collar and dragged him back down. Itachi then started walking towards a door at the end of the hallway, dragging Sasuke as he went. Sasuke just went along, what was the point in resisting? Itachi opened the door to reveal what looked like a...Rec room. There was a big T.V in the corner with an X-Box. (XD) A pool table in the centre, what looked like a mini Bar on the far wall (XD) a large table with chairs, a loung suit infront of the T.V and a Computer...Why in hell would the Akatsuki need all this stuff? Oh wait I know, because their guys that get bored to easily. Currently occupying this room was, Kisame of caurse, Deidera, Kakuzu, Sasori and Tobi, no surprise there. Itachi dragged Sasuke into the room and threw Sasuke onto a sofa by the collar. He walked passed him and towards Sasori who was on the computer, researching something, anything about their Alian friends.

"Found anything yet?" Sasori nodded.

"Yeah I have. I was looking through different post boards and warning sites when I came upon this. It's some kind of Storage program. It took me a while to hack into it but when I did I found this. It seems those Reptiles _are_ Alians. They are from space, another planet infact. Their first nest was found near a Colonist settlement on LV-426." Itachi blinked.

"LV-426? What the hells that?"

"The name of the planet. It's at least two Systems away from Earth. I know Science stuff isn't really your thing so don't look to much into it, that's what I'm here for." Itachi glared at him.

"What ever. What else?"

"Well, they are Carnivors." Itachi snorted.

"No shit." Sasori shook his head.

"Anyway... They hunt mostly during the night, they have excellent night vission, they can regenerate wounds within hours, they travel and hunt in packs...and there are three different 'ranks' if you will of there kind." Itachi frowned.

"Ranks? What are they?"

"Well, there's the Worker, they build the nest and make sure there are enough...Hostes...to go around."

Itachi felt a slight shiver run up his spine.

"_Hostes?"_

"Then there is the obviouse Soldier, who hunt and protect the...Queen." Deidera poked up at that.

"You mean like an ant collony?" Sasori blinked.

"Yes actually, exactly like an Ant collony. The worjers build the nest the soldier's find the food and protect the Queen, who lays the eggs and breed the army..." Itachi raised a brow.

"Charming..." Sasuke was listening in the background, but chose now to act. He stood and leaning in.

"So these things, with the Acid blood, are Alian's from another world?" Sasori blinked at his sudden appearnce.

"Great, another Uchiha, we can barely stand one." Sasuke glared. Itachi just forcfully turned his head back to the screen.

"Pretty much... they crash landed here...and now they want to re build their species, but to do that they need us, to Hoste their larval form..." Sasuke remembered Asume.

"Which in plain simple English means get one of those things latched to your face and your screwed." Itachi blinked as he looked at Sasuke.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke sighed.

"Asume and his team were sent to investigate the crash sight. Asume was ought back with one attached to his face. He died a while after, the thing inside him forced it's way out through his chest, breaking his ribs." Deidera winced.

"Ouch." Sasuke nodded. Itachi just thought about it.

"_Alian's forcing their way through your chest...Acid for blood and a visious nature...What is the world coming to, what next, cross breeding? Damm that's a screwed up thought."_

"I think the question is, how the hell do we kill the fuckers?" Asked Hidan as he walked into the room. Then he spotted Sasuke. "Hey, who's the brat?" Sasuke glared.

"I'm not a brat arse hole." He snapped, Itachi just rolled his eyes.

"His name's Sasuke, he's my little brother so touch him and die." Hidan's eyes went wide.

"You have a little brother! Holy shit I thought you killed them al-" Hidan didn't get to finish his sentance when a shurikan suddenly imbedded itself in the wall right next to his face. Hidan glared at Itachi. "Hey! What the fuck was that for?" Itachi remained expressionless.

"That wasn't me." Hiadn blinked, then looked at Sasuke, who was glaring Sharingan daggers at him, his arm extended from throwing the Shurikan. Hidan gulped.

"Uh...Nice shot..." Sasuke withdrew his arm.

"What are you talking about, I missed." Hidan gulped again as he stepped backwards out the door.

"I'll be leaving then..." with that he left at a run down the hall. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"How could you not hit that?" Sasuke smirked. Then blinked. Did he just agree with the one man he lived to kill! WHAT THE HELL!!!!! Itachi seemed to catch onto his thoughts. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Let me know if you find anything more usefull." Sasori nodded and turned back to the screen. Sasuke watched Itachi leave, then mentally gulped. Now he was alone with several S-class criminals who could kill him easily. This thought seemed to cross Deidera's mind as well for some, odd reason. So he slapped Sasuke over the shoulder and smiled like the idiot he was.

"I'm guessing you'd rather stick with Itachi rather then some crazy Nuke Nin am I right?" Sasuke's eye twitched. Deidera took that as a yes and pushed him towards the door and down the hall. Sasuke glanced at Deidera, for a Missing Nin he was...weird... Then again as was Hidan and Kisame. And Tobi! He had seen him skipping around the hallway a while ago. It was rather freaky in his opinion. Deidera came to a halt and nocked on a door. Sasuke remembered it as Itachi's. When there was no response from the other side Deidera blinked. He nocked again. "Itachi? You in there?" Sasuke looked inside with his Sharingan and only found Fraya's Chakra.

"He's not in there." Deidera blinked.

"Oh well, I'm sure he won't mind." Deidera opened his door and pushed Sasuke inside. When he heard Fraya growl he luaghed nervously and darted away. The said cat simply rested her head back on her paws. Sasuke sighed. What the hell was he still doing there?

"Why the hell am I sticking around anyway, I should be trying to escape...Not sitting around." Sasuke walked over to Itachi's desk and sat in the chair. He leaned back just as Itachi had done before. He sat there in thought for quite a while. Completely lost in thought. So much infact he didn't notice Itachi walk into the room.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and blinked. He had completely zoned out. Itachi shook his head. He passed Fraya and went to a draw. He pulled it open and pulled out a set of clothes. He walked up to the still zoned out Sasuke and dumped them on his lap. Sasuke having not realized what was going on was startled by Itachi's sudden appearance and fell backwards in the chair. Itachi raised both brows. "Where did you go?" Sasuke blinked, then glared.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Itachi shook his head again. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him to his feet. He then pushed him in the direction of another door.

"Go shower, you stink." Sasuke blinked, then realized he was holding some clothes. He glared at Itachi who had sat in the chair he had recantly occupied with a scroll and was reading over it intently. He sighed and walked into the bathroom and done as he was told. When he was done he was surprised to find that Itachi's clothes fit him. Well in a manner of speaking. The shirt was a little long and the jeans were a bit loose, as long as he didn't jump or run around they wouldn't fall down. He walked back into the room clean and fresh, only to find Itachi still reading the same scroll.

"What's that?"

"A scroll." said Itachi as he continued to read. Sasuke glared.

"You know what I mean."

"Classified." Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"It's always Classified with you, if it's not it's something I apparently wont understand." Itachi unrolled the scroll a little and continued to read.

"It's our new Mission." Sasuke blinked.

"A mission...Wait WHAT! Did you say OUR!?" Itachi sighed.

"Believe me I didn't want this either, the last thing I need is a distraction...But Pein said you either join the Akatsuki or, I have to kill you." Sasuke's fists were clentched.

"There's no way in hell I'm joining the Akatsuki, I'm not betraying my village Like you did!" Itachi snapped the scroll shut suddenly, making Sasuke take a step back. Fraya growled in the background. Itachi stood and walked over to Sasuke who took another step back. Only to be grabbed by the throat and pinned the wall.

"Choose now little brother... Die right here and now, or do as your told and just go along with the mission!" Itachi's sudden raise in voice caused Fraya to stand and growl. Sasuke glared at Itachi, who was glaring back. Sasuke didn't respond. This caused Itachi's Sharingan to swirl. "So, you'd rather die then?" Itachi drew a kunai from his pouch and held it to Sasuke's throat. "Answer me Sasuke." Growled Itachi. Sasuke only continued to glare.

"Go ahead, finish it. You didn't kill me then so do it now!" he snapped. Itachi's eyes narrowed. He pressed the kunai to Sasuke's throat, drawing a thing trickle of blood. Then he just dropped him, turned around and walked towards the door, dropping the kunai on his desk on his way out. Sasuke sat on the floor against the wall, breathing heavily and sweating. He winced as the door slammed shut. He looked up to find Itachi gone. It was rare to see Itachi angry like that, and if you did, it was either the last thing you saw, or something you would never want to see again. Sasuke however got off lightly. He sighed as he whipped the sweat from his brow. He looked up to see Fraya sitting by the door looking at him. Her gold eyes gleaming with the sense of understanding, in a cat, that's freaky. Sasuke pulled himself up and walked over to the desk, he looked at the scroll and sighed. It was his mission too. He opened the scroll and read it over. He gulped slightly. Their mission was to find the source of the Alian's army, in other words they had to find the queen. Not something he was looking forward to. "Hmm, Itachi wouldn't have a problem with these things, why can't he do it alone?"

"Because they unsettle him." Sasuke snapped his head up to see Sasori leaning in the doorway.

"What do you mean, unsettle?" Sasori looked around the room, then noticed Fraya.

"His first encounter with them almost ment his death. As I'm sure you remember our being in the village." Sasuke nodded. "We needed a Medic, Itachi was in bad shape, according to your Hokage he almost died...And who can blame him for being unsettled...I myself was rather unnerved by them." Sasuke looked at the floor for a moment.

"Where did he go?" Sasori smirked.

"Where he always goes to blow off some steam, the trainning fields."

-Training Fields-

Itachi sat under a tree, panting slightly. He had completely destroyed what targets were in the area. And a few trees, and one or two rocks. He leaned on the trunk and inhaled deeply. He exaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. Damm, how could a thirteen year old kid piss him off so easily? _"Why can't he just do as I say for once..." _Itachi closed his eyes, trying to zone out. Only to drift into a light sleep.

"_Big brother guess what? I passed my first test today, Sensei said I did a really good job!" Chirped a little Sasuke as he walked up to a younger Itachi._

"_Well done Sasuke." Said Itachi as he ruffled Sasuke's hair and walked off. Sasuke watched him leave, his grin fading slightly._

_- - -_

"_Hey big brother, watchya doing?" Asked Sasuke as he watched his brother reading something out of a scroll._

"_Studying." Sasuke blinked._

"_Why do you need to study? You graduated the Academy five years ago..." _

"_It's for a mission tomorrow." Sasuke frowned._

"_But big brother you promised to help me train tomorrow." whined the little Sasuke. Itachi looked up from his scroll and leaned back in his chair to get a better look at his little brother. Then he raised his hand and poked him on the forhead with two fingers._

"_Another time Sasuke." Little Sasuke looked down._

"_You always say either tomorrow or another time but you never mean it! You never keep your promises to help me train, you never even try!" Shouted Sasuke and ran off, leaving Itachi alone to study. Itachi sighed as he turned back to his scroll._

_- - - _

"_Why brother? Why did you kill them?" Cried an eight year old Sasuke. Itachi stood clad in ANBU gear and covered in blood._

"_I needed to test my abilities, but it was a waste of my time, they were weak cowards." Replied the thirteen year old Itachi. Sasuke was crying uncontrollably._

"_But, you couldn't have...You wouldn't!"_

"_I did...now it's only you, and me little brother." Sasuke shook his head as he stood, his knees trembling._

"_Why?" He clentched his fists. "You damm bastard I fucken hate you!" with that he charged the older Uchiha, only to be kneed in the stomch. (_People just so you know Sasuke does actually say something like that in the series, he calls Itachi a bastard and uses the 'F' word...I wonder where he learnt those words?)

"_Foolish little brother. Your not even worth killing, so I'll let you live. Live and grow older, hate me, detest me, live and train hard, come find me when you think your ready, then we see who lives and who dies."_

"_Bastard!!!"_

_- - -_

Itachi woke with a slight jolt. He looked around, no one. "Just a dream..." _"More like memories coming back to haunt me." _Itachi sighed as he ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Now he was the one who needed a shower. He pulled himself to his feet and stretched lightly. He turned his head only to have it crack. He winced. "How long was I asleep?" he asked himself. He pulled his cloak back on and walked towards the HQ, only to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the path. He blinked. "Made up you mind yet?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'll take my chances with the Akatsuki, I was going to leave that village anyway." Itachi smirked.

"You mean you were going to that snake Orochimaru, I figured as much." Sasuke blinked. Itachi just vanished, then reapeared infront of Sasuke. Causing him to jump slightly. "We leave tomorrow, your expected to wear your uniform." Sasuke snorted.

"As if I'd be caught dead wearing on of those things?" Itachi smirked as he raised his hand, then poked him in the forhead. Sasuke blinked.

"If I have to wear one then so do you... though the difference between us is...I make this look good." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What ever."

A/N HAHA! Sorry I just couldn't resist! I know I nicked that off men in black but I couldn't help myself! Anyway what did you think. I know Fraya is just a random thing but I got bored with it. So there we go. REVIEW THIS NOW! You've read it, now please comment on it! Flames are welcome, just not BBQ's.


End file.
